1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to archery equipment, more specifically at least one embodiment relates to apparatus systems and methods employing an electronic apparatus in an arrow.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/016,019 entitled SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR ARCHERY EQUIPMENT, and Ser. No. 12/175,066 entitled APPARATUS, SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ARCHERY EQUIPMENT, which are each incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, describe embodiments of electronic apparatus included in an arrow. In some of the embodiments described therein, the apparatus is included in an arrowtip, arrow shaft and/or nock. In addition, the preceding describe that wired or wireless communication can be used to transmit flight data to a base station.